Gabe Duncan
Gabriel "Gabe" B. Duncan"Charlie Did It!"' ' is the middle/fourth child of the 6 Duncan kids. Gabe is used to being the baby of the family and envies Charlie at first, but now not as much. He doesn't really envy Toby as much. He is dating Lauren Dabney, Mrs. Dabney's granddaughter. Personality Gabe is known for being a troublemaker, sarcastic at most times, apparently lazy, and insults his parents and his siblings, but he can be a crybaby sometimes. But he is also known as cunning and determined. In one episode, Gabe was "in love" with a girl from school and even tricked her parents so they could be together. He always tricks PJ into things. Gabe is a troublemaker but there is a brighter side of him!! Despite his usual troublemaking and pranking, it is shown in Sun Show, Part One and Part Two that Gabe is capable of doing good things. This is shown when he promises in the helicopter crash that, if God let him live, he would do something good. Immediately, the helicopter pilot, after being in a narcoleptic episode, wakes up and takes control of the plane. Gabe also has a sort of Machievian side to his personality, known to switch sides, and joining anyone if he felt it could benefit him, for example, one occasion he gave his mother the information she required to spy on PJ, then sold PJ the knowledge that his mother was spying on him. In another, he told his mother and Mary Lou Wentz how the girls tricked them, and encouraged them to go after them, only then to warn the girls, so both of them would owe him a favor. In season 3 he is into a lot of girls and has a lot more crushes. He is described as sharp as a tack by his Dad (Bob). Personal life He is also a member of a basketball team that his dad Bob Duncan coaches, and even through his negative reputation at school Gabe was voted class president ("Duncan's Got Talent"). He worked well with Jo on their volcano science project. Relationships Bob Duncan Gabe often makes fun of his parents' age and weight. Once when Gabe was not allowed to make fun of Bob's weight for a week, Bob concluded that that's never going to work. Gabe wrote many fat jokes about Bob in a week, which Amy liked. Gabe still loves Bob anyway ("Gabe's 12-½ Birthday"). He apparently tricks Bob into doing his projects and doesn't like the fact he's losing weight. Amy Duncan Gabe relies on Amy to do tidiness work for him. Gabe often calls her to get the door, and once, implies that she makes his bed every morning ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney", "Duncan vs. Duncan"). The two do get along in other ways, as they have similiar personallity traits, Gabe told Amy that he must get his evil genes from somewhere, Gabe was scared of Amy in (Up a Tree) but isn't anymore. When Gabe helps Amy spy on PJ's buddy page, Gabe loves Amy and seems to be more of a mommy's boy. Gabe is also known to let Amy know when Teddy or PJ are up to mischief. PJ Duncan Gabe does somewhat love PJ, but often manipulates him to help him get money and do work for him. Gabe is very close to PJ, although he makes fun of him a lot for not being "very thinky" (because Amy won't let him call PJ "stupid"). Teddy Duncan It is known that he takes pictures of Teddy's activities with her boyfriends to embarrass her in front of her schoolmates ("Meet the Parents"). Gabe helped Ivy come up with the nickname GG (goody goody) because Teddy is well behaved at school. Charlie walks in and calls her GG ("Ditch Day"). Even though Gabe can be rude somehow he seems to turn out good at the end. Jo Keener Gabe and Jo are frenemies. There relationship is very complex. Having romantic feelings yet also several times of hatred. It is unknown what they currently consider there relationship to be. Toby Duncan It seems that Gabe will have a better relationship with Toby than he did with Charlie when she was a baby. It was seen that before he was born, he said he wanted a little brother to pick on. When it became known that he was indeed a boy, Gabe was excited, and his mood was even better when it was revealed that his name was Toby, the name he suggested for him in Name That Baby. He suggested that name because it's "cool". He also starts his own video diary for him based after Good Luck Charlie that he calls "Good Fortune Toby". In Baby Steps when Toby was flying, he yelled, "Nooooo!". Also, in a lot of occasions Gabe almost agrees to things that he doesn't want to, because he's influenced by Toby's adorable face, as in All Fall Down when Amy was telling Gabe that Toby is moving into his room he said no but looked at Toby and said "oh" as how cute Toby was but then says "stop it Gabe!" to himself so he does fall for Toby adorableness. Emma Emma is a girl Gabe starts dating in Team Mom. Emma believes that her father, Randy, and Bob are best friends, but Gabe confesses that Bob does not like Randy because he is way too clingy and has horrible manners. They get into an argument and, eventually, Emma breaks up with him, but Gabe does not seem to mind at all. Estelle Dabney The two have a strong rivalry, Gabe delights in pranking, tricking and generally annoying Mrs. Dabney, while Mrs. Dabney openly shows distain and dislike for him. Its mentioned in one story that Gabe is the reason Mrs. Dabney is mean and grumpy. He is currently in a relationship Mrs. Dabney's granddaughter, Lauren Dabney. Lauren Dabney Lauren is Mrs. Dabney's granddaughter and she and Gabe are currently dating. Gabe Duncan Jr. Gabe Jr. is the son Gabe has in 2023. Gabe refers to him as "the devil child" and it seems that Gabe Jr. is just like Gabe was as a child, if not worse than Gabe. Trivia *Gabe's age has been a discrepancy in the show's continuity. While it is known that all characters develop and age in the same time as the real world, Gabe has been referred as 10 and in third grade at the beginning of Season 1 ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney", "Dance Off") and 11 in November ("Teddy Rebounds"), Gabe is in fifth grade ("Teddy's Bear") and even an entire episode on his 12-½ birthday ("Gabe's 12-½ Birthday"). It is mentioned that he is 13 in Season 3 in episodes, Name That Baby (when Amy said he's 13), Wentz's Weather Girls (when he said since he's 13 he doesn't need help from his mom) ", "Welcome Home" (when he told PJ , "Don't rush me, I'm not 12 anymore!") and Special Delivery when Jake said "we're teenagers now, we're suppose to be rebels!") In Duncan Dream House, he mentions that he is 14. *Gabe has an e-mail account ("Charlie is 2!"). *His online account on the video hosting site is called "Gabe D." ("Charlie Goes Viral"). *He has a history of watching scary movies ("Sleepless in Denver"). *He and Toby are the only kids in the family with brown hair. The rest of the family is blonde. *Gabe has had two friends on screen who have appeared at least once who are actors on the ABC sitcom Modern Family, Rico Rodriguez and Nolan Gould. *He seems to be very good at manipulating people ("Appy Days"). *Beginning in Season 3, his voice got deeper. This is similar to Max Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place. His voice was higher in the first two seasons, but in the third it had changed. *In the episode, "Study Date", Gabe said his birthday was on November 23, which is Bradley Steven Perry's actual birthday. *He is the exact middle kid. *In seasons 3 and 4, he has a lot of crushes and girlfriends. *He is into Pokeo (like Pokemon) a fantasy card game. *His voice got very low in Season 4. *He makes a video diary for Toby (Wentz's Weather Girls). *He is the baddest of the Duncan Kids. *It is told in Rat-A-Teddy that he is dating Lauren. *According to The Unusual Suspects, Gabe goes to Hamilton Middle School. *He is probably entering High School since he is 14 years old, and it is revealed in a few episodes he is in 8th grade, the last year of middle school. *He has the same birthday as he does in real life. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Duncan Family Category:Pre-Teens Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Kids